LOW week 2
by Emmanuel Lee. Boyd
Summary: More wrestling, plus Highlight from last week show.


Legion of Wrestling #2  
  
Last week on L.O.W.  
  
Show replay when Amon came out and disrespected Squall.  
  
Squall: for you to struck my face, I going to put your ass in match against Domon Kashu.  
  
Then it show the replay between Vicious and The Dark Master slugging it out.  
  
Kevin: Oh my god Shinji! Do you see this!  
  
Shinji: I'm seeing it but I'm not believing it!  
  
Then the light went out and they Disappear.  
  
Shinji: WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL JUST HAPPEN!  
  
Then the Replay fast forward to were Exodus was making fun of Irvine, to when they was fighting and to when Sally Martin help Irvine to get the win. Then finally the replay show the fight between Amon and Domon which ended Domon winning and rest of L.O.P attacking Amon, Then Angel theme music hit and Spike came out to help Amon against the L.O.P which they kick each and every L.O.P ass out the ring. And Now the show begin.....  
  
The show start with the firework hitting the stage.  
  
Kevin: Welcome folks to another exciting episode of L.O.W, I'm your host Kevin Mason and right beside me is my co-host Shinji Ikari....  
  
Shinji: DAMN IT KEVIN! IT SHINJI THE MAN IKARI, GET RIGHT NEXT TIME!  
  
Kevin: Well from this distance more like a boy.  
  
Shinji:...OHHH, WATCH ONE OF THESE DAY BANG, ZOOM, RIGHT TO THE MOON YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Kevin: Anyway folks don't mind my co-host, he just mad because the Legion of pimps got their ass handed to them by Amon and Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Shinji: New flashed dumbass! Buffy is cancel, Spike jump ship to Angel and once Squall done with him, he going back to Angel where he belong!  
  
Kevin: I highly doubt that going to happen here tonight or any night!  
  
Shinji: Never say Never.  
  
Then Squall titantron and music In Da Club hit, the fans were booing.{Titantron look like a mixture of Vince McMahon and General Manager Eric Bishoff, Because it start off showing Squall laughing, to him coming out of a Limo like a big tymer, to him smacking Amon, to catching Sonic and Cloud with his finisher "Dat So Gangsta"{Spinning Fisherman Suplex}, to him on a couch with a lot of beautiful woman including Yuri{Dirty Pair Flash} and it repeat itself over again.  
  
After a while Squall come out looking pissed while holding some paper's. He headed toward the ring very fast, he snag the mic from ring announor. The fan's were chanting "You got your Ass kick" over and over.  
  
Squall: I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!...  
  
Fans: ASSHOLE,ASSHOLE,ASSHOLE,ASSHOLE!...  
  
Squall: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!  
  
Fans were booing at him.  
  
Squall: Spike!! Who the fuck are you to meddle in L.O.P business, No who the hell are you to interference with this Gangsta Beast fun!  
  
Fans were chanting his name over and over.  
  
Squall: You can chant his name all you want, it just go to show you how much each and everyone of you are hung on his nut!  
  
The fan's were booing at Squall again.  
  
Squall: But don't worry Spike, you and Amon ain't getting away with. In fact Amon you was probably wondering why Robin got attack, I tell you why? Because after struck me, I called Hilde up from the other federation and told her how Robin was talking big about herself and how Robin called Hilde a weak bitch!  
  
Kevin: WHAT! Squall made that up, Robin would never say thing like that!  
  
Shinji: How would you know Kevin? How would you fucking know anyway!  
  
Kevin: It Squall we talking about, he the Devil himself to set these heinous plot up! Shinji: You are such a playaz hater!  
  
Squall: But moving on to more important subject,{smile on his face}A lot of you fan's are wondering if I had this plan out!..guess what!, you all right!  
  
Kevin: What!?  
  
Squall: You see back in E.G.W, I got tired of how the power struggle was turning.  
  
Kevin: What does he mean?  
  
Squall: I knew first hand that I made a lot of enemies, and I knew that one day I would be put in a position that would bored the hell out of me, and to escape it, I needed my career to be over in E.G.W. So what I'm Saying is in my last attempt I provoke the Undertaker in ending my career so I can Screw Sonic, Duo, Cloud and even Shane Starwin! And guess what! It work!  
  
Kevin: He used the Undertaker to start this federation, in other word...  
  
Shinji: Let me finished it for you Kevin, "This is all the Undertaker fault"!  
  
Kevin: I hate to say it but I agree with you, This is all the Undertaker fault!!!  
  
Squall: I have a little secret to tell all of you.{smiling}  
  
Kevin: Huh!?  
  
Shinji: Oh goody I was wondering when Squall was going to reveal it.  
  
Kevin: Reveal what!?  
  
Squall: You see it kind of funny that I brought up the name Shane Starwin, Let me tell you something you don't know about, Shane lost all his power as owner in E.G.W because of one simple fact...long time ago Shane sign a contract that stated if he turn against X-ternal that he lost his right as owner, Man Maze sign over the right to X-ternal to me which I named over Legion of Pimp and Shane went against the new X-ternal leaving him Jobless at the next pay per view which was Vengenge!  
  
Kevin: Oh my god!!!  
  
Squall: But! that is not all folks because now Kaiba think he own a branch of E.G.W, well Kaiba if you believe that than you just as high as these three people{show on the titantron Vector,Espio and Priss from Bubblegum Crisis stealing tv's for crack}, because unknown to you Kaiba during the time that Shane sign that contract, one of the press ask Shane a question and it went like this "what would happen if the Federation was lost out of your grasp of power?" And Shane reply and I quote{pull out the contract} " If that was to happen than Griter is the new owner of E.G.W but that not going to happen as long as I live!" Ain't figuring it out yet, then allow me to show it on the titantron.  
  
The titantron actually show the press conference where Shane actually gave that speech to that reporter who ask him that question.  
  
Squall: I got friend's in high places who help get me that footage...Kaiba you don't own any percent other than comissionship in other word you don't own a branch or the federation, Griter does...He the new owner and he own both branch unless Gritier gave you the other branch and I doubt it, you just got fucked in the ass, but not only because of that.  
  
He turn the page and begin to read the next page. Squall: The following Wrestler in E.G.W are indanger of renewing their contract: Man Maze, Exodus, Gene Starwind, Cloud, Cyborg, Tifa, and Seto kaiba,why? because you all signed with Shane and now that he gone, either renew your contract with Gritier or prepare to be fired...oh and one more thing Three wrestler I just named signed with L.O.W and believe me it not the sandwich Man Maze or the man with Cum on his hair Cloud or his She-male Tifa or the Yugi Humper Seto Kaiba, in fact Kaiba just take a guess on who it might be or request to see last week L.O.W show!  
  
Kevin: I don't believe what I'm hearing!  
  
Shinji: Well believe dat hater!{acting like Theodore Long}  
  
Squall: And one more thing later on tonight the new L.O.W Comissioner will grace his appearance with all you pot head!{he leave to his music}  
  
Fans are booing again.  
  
Kevin: A new comissioner!..gee I wonder who it is?{looking at Shinji with a mean look}  
  
Shinji: Why are you looking at me for!?  
  
Kevin: Because you knew about this the whole time!, you, the rest of L.O.P, and Squall are nothing more than Devil!  
  
Shinji: Call us all you want but do not talk bad about Squall!  
  
Kevin: And why is that!  
  
Shinji: Because Squall is God!  
  
Kevin: Anyway!!.. Before we go to our first match I would like to say that Hilde is now signed with L.O.W and in case you folks missed last week show, Robin from the show Witch Hunter Robin was attack by the psycho bitch!{show the replay where Hilde beat the shit out Robin, putting her through a table, to the part Robin got wheel out.}  
  
Shinji: She ask for it!  
  
Kevin: Well in fact she didn't but during two day ago, out of anger Robin signed with the federation against Hilde, and to be honest Shinji you might be right but she might have a chance against Hilde.  
  
Shinji: I doubt it like you black but acting like you're white!  
  
Kevin: Screw you!, you little prick!  
  
Then Trish theme song from WWE hit.  
  
Ring Announor: Weighting 155pound, from Japan, she is the self proclaim Devil child, This...WITCH HUNTER ROBIN!!  
  
The fans are cheering, Robin make her enterance with fire exploding from the ground, she slowly make her toward the ring with a somewhat of angry look, she got in the ring while looking toward the enterance way, waiting for her opponent.  
  
Kevin: Wow she fire up!  
  
Shinji: Hilde is going to put her fire out just watch!  
  
Kevin: Will you shut up!  
  
Shinji: Make me!!!  
  
Then Victoria theme song from WWE hit and the titantron show Hilde on it, the First scene show Hilde laughing very crazy, then it go to Hilde attacking innocent people in the street throwing them into glass window and Car's,then it go back to Hilde laughing again, then it go to Hilde attacking Robin backstage, then it go to Hilde beating Tea to a bloody mess with a hammer and finally it repeat itself.  
  
The fan's are booing.  
  
Ring announor: weighting at 200pound, from the Gundam wing world, she is the self proclaim "Psycho Bitch", This is ...HILDE!  
  
Hilde come out with a straight jacket on with a mask on her face, Her enterance is the same as Christian except you hear the psychopath scream and laughter!  
  
The moment Hilde got in the ring, Robin tackle her and started punching her very fast. Hilde couldnot react in time because Robin was all over her, the ref who didn't give the signal to start match is trying to pull Robin off because Hilde didn't take her mask and Jacket off. Robin so mad push the ref back and use her power to burn Hilde mask and Jacket off, The ref saw that and start the match. Hilde dragged herself to the counter on the turnbuckle, Robin went after Hilde. Robin went to grab Hilde but Hilde counter and threw Robin on the turnbuckle, Hilde began to use a combination of both punches and kick. Robin couch down to the bottom turnbuckle and Hilde began to choke her out with her foot. The ref began to count for a DQ, but Hilde release the hold, than Robin exploded in anger and spear Hilde off her feet{ Goldberg style} then Robin got up and ran to rope and bounce off only to deliver a running quick leg drop{X-pac} which she did two time. The third time she was going for it but as soon she jump high for a huge leg drop Hilde rolled out the way, Both woman were getting up slowly and as soon as they got up Hilde pulled a Brock Lesnar and Closeline Robin her feet, Robin hit her pretty hard and was holding neck. Hilde who can smell Blood like a wolf began to laugh crazy and started stomping on Robin neck repeatly, Robin was screaming in pain because she might of hurt her neck. The ref was trying to see if it was any serious but Hilde picked up Robin for a Powerbomb Position except she grabbed and place Robin neck on her shoulder and drop her down like a Neckbreaker bomb{Victoria Widowpeak}, this was Hilde finisher the Psycho Crusher. Robin was not moving but she was awake and Hilde make the pin, the ref goes for the pin. And Hilde win, The fans were booing, but Hilde was done. She leave the ring, only to get a chair and bring it back it the ring. Hilde was planning to break Robin neck, the ref try to stop Hilde but he get hit with the chair and busted open. Hilde place his blood on the chair than on her face like war paint, she was about to break Robin neck with the chair but Amon came running down and chase Hilde out the ring. The fans were chanting Amon name over and over, Hilde retreat holding her face with a psycho look and a wicked smile on her face that show it ain't over yet and she leave. Amon carry Robin backstage, the fans were cheering for both of them.  
  
Shinji: Didn't I tell you Kevin! Didn't I say that she wasn't going to win!  
  
Kevin: Oh course not because she was still injured from last week, But you got to agree with me on this at least Robin went down fighting!  
  
Shinji: Ohh please Kevin! Ohh please if want to see a woman go down I watch Yuri in action with Rain{sex} or better yet I watch Angel formerly known as Viper goes red-rocket {handjob} on his dog; Tower!  
  
Kevin: I did not need to know that for pete sake!  
  
Shinji: Hey just making a point!  
  
Kevin: Besize I am a happy black man who marry to a beautiful woman, I don't need to be hearing this kind of talk!  
  
Shinji: Take it from me folks, I seen Kevin wife and can you say "Tickle me Nic" toy come to life because she one Fat Bleeding ass fiend!  
  
Kevin: HEY!!!  
  
Shinji: And we be back folks because we got to take our first break!  
  
Kevin: HOW DARE YOU SHINJI!!  
  
Break time start:Max payne 2 theme song start.  
  
I thought it was over when I save the world but now I realize I was wrong.  
  
L.O.P Factory bring to you...Final Fantasy 8 and three quarter  
  
I can't believe Nic is trying to destroy all women in the world just to make every men gay like himself!, He must be stopped!  
  
Play as Squall, Irvine and Jameson Musashi as you travel around the world looking for women and forced them to give you knowledge so you can have the IQ as Doctor Eggman, Gero and Mister Sinister put together.  
  
If you like Pokemon than you love Final Fantasy 8 and three quarter because to capture a bitch, you need to throw your MASTER BALL! In their mouth so that they can suck them! In other word you need to pulled a Goku with each bitch you find just leave them something to remember you by. Battle the same old wanna be monster from the original Final Fantasy game plus along with crack-head monster's like Vector and Espio or Sonic with a small penis, who mad cuz he can't get any girl or Angel who handjobing everything he see including air or killed Nic who want the whole world to be gay and fat like him.  
  
Maxiam Magazine give this fucking and awsome game 100 out of 10.  
  
P.Diddy said: "This game is awsome and I want to copy right it for myself!"  
  
Derrick from Game Plaza said: "I bootleg that Shit!"  
  
So get Final Fantasy 8 and three quarter which is in store now, also in store is the "Tickle me Nic" toy and also get "China Angel" with handjob grip also come with his head shape like a Dick and "Red-Rocket" Tower.  
  
This ads was brought to you by the letter 3 as in how many joint you smoked like Vector and Espio!  
  
Break end.  
  
Kevin: and we back folks.  
  
Then Lance storm music hit and Sean Canran from the show "Degrassi the next generation" show up dressed like Kurt angle except his outfit is Canadian color. He enter the ring holding a microphone.  
  
Kevin: Hey he from the hit show "Degrassi the next generation"  
  
Shinji: No shit Sherlock!  
  
The fans were booing.  
  
Sean began to speak.  
  
Sean: Typical American's!  
  
The fans are chanting you suck!  
  
Sean: I was told by the good owner of L.O.W that you American finally get Degrassi on your local network, Well it a damn bout time! Because now you American can see some real show from Canada and plus you get to see me the "The Canadian Hero" in action, which I'm the hottest star on Degrassi.  
  
The fans are still chanting you suck!  
  
Kevin: How dare he come to our arena and downgrade America!, For god sake he American too, Degrassi is only shoot in Canada and now I see why Emma Dumped Him!  
  
Shinji: Kevin get your Fact straight!, Sean isn't American he a Canadian Hero and Emma didn't dumped Sean, He dumped her because she wasn't Gangsta enough!  
  
Kevin: Yeah right!  
  
Sean: Being a Canadian Hero is tough but I have three G's that none of my fellow cast member have and That include you American also!  
  
The fans are booing now.  
  
Kevin: He doesn't know when to stop disrepecting America!  
  
Sean: I have three G's and they stand for: Gangsta,Gangsta,Gangsta!{smiling like Kurt Angle}  
  
Kevin: What the hell is that suppose to mean!?  
  
Shinji: Yo that shit was hot!  
  
Sean: Since signing with L.O.W, I was told that some wrestler's from E.G.W jump ship to this federation and deep down I was hoping one of them was Mighty!  
  
The fans are chanting Mighty name over and over.  
  
Sean: Unfortunate He didn't signed here and you wanna know why?Because just like each of you American; Mighty is a LAZY COWARD!  
  
The fans are booing.  
  
Sean: And if Mighty was here right now, I would look him in his face and spit at him and say: "You no Hero, you just a Dick sucking coward like each of these American"!  
  
Then Kurt Angle music hit and the Fans were chanting/cheering because they thought Mighty show up, Sean look in shock because he thinking Mighty is in the Building.  
  
Kevin: WHAT YOU GOING TO DO NOW CANADIAN HERO! WHAT YOU GOING TO DO NOW!!  
  
Shinji: NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEN!  
  
Then as some the fans were cheering they began booing because a Midget came out with A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle outfit on along with Mighty outfit on{Kurt Angle Red,white and blue outfit}. Sean was laughing.  
  
Kevin: HEY THAT AIN'T MIGHTY!  
  
Shinji: Please Kevin! It is too Mighty, I mean every since He lost his girl, he took Sonic on his offer and became small in all place!  
  
Kevin: That bull!, Sean going to hell for this!  
  
The midget got in the ring to confront Sean.The fans were booing yet again.  
  
Sean: Well,Well,Well. If it isn't Mighty the so called American Hero, What wrong Mighty? feeling small with a low self a steam!{find this funny}  
  
Fake Mighty:{sound like Minny Me}Sean, I'm here to tell you something very important!  
  
Sean: Ok but just remember unlike America I don't enjoy Gay people like your self!  
  
Fake Mighty: Well How did you knew I'm Gay!  
  
Sean: For pete sake! You a turtle and you're American, enuff said!  
  
Fake Mighty: Any way I want to say that I suck!{fans booing}No it true I suck like each and everyone of you do!{pointing at the fan} In fact I suck so badly that all I ever do is suck people off{fans booing, Sean finding this sick}... Sean: You know what I heard enough!, In fact listen to what I have to say Dontello!  
  
Fake Mighty: it Mighty!  
  
Sean: Not from what I'm looking at!, but anyway...You no hero, you just a dick sucking coward like every American!.than he spit in his face, and started to attack the midget, then he put the midget in his finisher the Canadian Slam{Angle slam},the fans are booing and chanting Mighty ripoff over and over.  
  
Then Yu Yu Hakusho theme song play and out came Yusuke from the show with a microphone, the fans were cheering.  
  
Yusuke: Blab,Blab,blab! That all you do is talk shit about people and beat up on somebody smaller than you!  
  
Sean: Yeah!, So what!  
  
Yusuke: As much as I was enjoy watching you as a jackass, you happen and go insult all these people and their hero Mighty!  
  
Sean: So what! These people need to be insulted anyway because they all bunch of lazy loser like Mighty himself!  
  
Yusuke: Take it for a person who know Mighty and if he was here right now, You be spitting out your teeth outta your ass!  
  
Sean: So what you saying that I suck!  
  
Yusuke put the mic up in the air so the fans can chant you suck over the whole Arena.  
  
Sean: That it!, Why don't you come in this ring and prove it!  
  
Yusuke smile and drop the mic and marched himself down toward the ring, then ten ref's came out trying to prevent them from fighting...  
  
Then 50cent 21question music hit and out came the new Commissioner Brock from Pokemon and he was dress like a Pimp.  
  
Brock got a mic.  
  
Brock: As Commissioner of L.O.W and a good friend to the owner, I hereby stated that you two will not cause chaos over some loser from E.G.W!{fans booing}, In fact if you two want to settle your difference, then next week you two will be in a match of my chosing. {Yusuke smiling at Sean,while Sean is threating Yusuke back}Now the Second match is going to be a ladder match with Jameson Musashi and Remy Khaos{fans are cheering}.  
  
Breaktime start:  
  
This ads is brought to you by L.O.P factory and Strictly Business Entertainment.  
  
It show Jameson Musashi doing his taxes.  
  
Jameson:{he see the camera} Oh hey, I didn't see you come in. you know I'll always get question from my fans around the world about why I look so fly and styling!, to be strictly honest it the suit. Yes now is your chance to actually look more presentable and professional by buying my Strictly Business suit,{it show Jameson getting up and walking outside where he find these boy getting picked on by four good looking girl}.  
  
Girl1: Nerd!  
  
Girl2: Loser!  
  
Girl3: Nic!!  
  
Girl4: Fags!!  
  
Boy: Man I'm always going to be picked on!  
  
Jameson show up and put his leg on a chair next to the kid like he Peter Griffin from Family guy.{Think back when Peter ran for Pta president against his wife}  
  
Jameson: What wrong loser!?  
  
Boy: These girl's keep picking on me because of my clothes!  
  
Jameson: Fear not! Because now you going to be styling and profiling!, give this loser a suit!  
  
Then a man with a fro came down the sky like he Mary Poppin with a Strictly Business suit and gave the boy a suit.  
  
One day later  
  
Girlone: Wow he looking good!  
  
Girltwo: I wanna suck his dick!  
  
Girlthree: Me too!  
  
Girlfour: He can fired my ass anytime!  
  
Jameson: Later that night, that Boy had sex with all four of those girl while balancing his check book at the same time!, so remember to get my Strictly Business suit which is out in store now and remember It just "Strictly Business"!  
  
This ads was also brought to you by "Cutting the fat outta your ass"!  
  
Breaktime end.  
  
Kevin: And we back and in case you miss what happen, this is what happen.  
  
Show replay of Sean making fun Mighty to where Yusuke making a ass out of Sean, To Brock as the Comissioner and laying down the law.  
  
Shinji: I'm glad that Brock is the comissioner, but what make me more happy is next week Sean going to kick Yusuke ass!  
  
Kevin: Brock the best friend and former partner to Squall mean one thing! Trouble!, and I hope Yusuke survive next week because I sense something evil between Brock and Sean Canran!  
  
Shinji: Gee Kevin! Can't you go one day of not being Nervous!  
  
Then Eric Bishoff "I'm Back" music hit and the titantron show Jameson walking down wall street with a briefcase in one hand and talking on a sell- phone on the over hand and it stated on the titantron "Business Man", then it go to showing Jameson in a club on a couch, styling and profiling with ten beautiful women and it stated: "Ladies man". Then it go toJameson giving a public speech like Martin Luther King Jr and it stated: "Role Model", Then it go to Jameson catching Remy Khaos three time with his Finisher Strictly Business and it stated: "Strictly Business" and the titantron repeat itself again.  
  
Jameson make his enterance toward the ring like Ric Flair the whole time. Jameson got in the ring and fan's were booing against him.  
  
Then Linkin Park music "Numb" hit, The fans were on their feet to cheer for their hero; Remy Khaos.  
  
Remy Khaos made the Eddie Guererro Enterance from Here come the pain. Remy enter the ring and climb the turnbuckle for the fans support and Jameson stare him down like he was Vince McMahon, really to fired him!  
  
The match start.  
  
Jameson ran to the other turnbuckle and climb it, but Remy was too quick and thrown him off. Remy went near Jameson but Jameson got up and dropkick him in the face. Musashi realizing Remy was down, left the ring to get the ladder and brought it in the ring and set it up, Remy was getting up. Jameson went to punch him but Remy counter to his finisher; Total Meltdown{Judgement slam} and nailed him with it, Remy climb the ladder to grab the briefcase but Jameson who pull a Kurt Angle and got up, grab Remy and scoop slam him off the ladder. Remy is down and Jameson begin to climb the ladder and as soon as he was climbing up Remy got up and grab Jameson by his pant and started to pull them, hoping to get Jameson down. Unforunate he pulled Jameson pant off and Jameson jump down the ladder, trying to cover his boxer with his hand. The fans begin to laugh at Jameson misfortune and Remy who hold Jameson pant begin to smile at Jameson, Jameson get the message and start to plea with Remy like King Cold plea with Trunks, Remy who didn't care threw the pant into the crowd and Jameson ran after his pant while taking his mind off the match. Remy Khaos climb the ladder and grab the briefcase to win the match.  
  
Shinji: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!  
  
Kevin: WELL BELIEVE SHINJI! BECAUSE THAT MAN ONCE AGAIN KICK JAMESON ASS!  
  
Shinji: FUCK YOU KEVIN! BECAUSE REMY ONCE AGAIN CHEATED, HE GRAB AND PULL OFF JAMESON PANT AND THROWN IT INTO THE CROWD THAT IS WHAT CALLED UNPROFESSIONAL!!!  
  
Kevin: That made be true on the pant part but it was legal anyway because anything go in a ladder match!  
  
Shinji:{Goldberg cry} It not fair!! Go to the next match!  
  
Kevin: Alright Cry-berg! The next match is a rematch from last week between Irvine and Exodus and might I add that week ago Irvine cheated to win the match because of his Bitch;Sally Martin!  
  
Shinji:{Still Goldberg} Sally ain't no bitch!  
  
Kevin: Would you shut up already before you the next one to get fired like Goldberg!  
  
Then Jeff Jarret "Chosen one" theme song from WCW hit. And the fan begin to boo{Irvine new theme song}  
  
Irvine came out with Jeff Jarret enterance because he had a Guiter in hand while he threating the fans, He get in the ring and raise the guiter up but the fans still boo him.  
  
Kevin: This is weird! I don't see his witch at all.  
  
Shinji: I heard that Sally got cold.  
  
Kevin: Yeah I wonder if it call STD!  
  
Shinji: Hahaha! That not funny!  
  
Then John Cena music hit. And the fans was up on their feet with loud ass cheer. And Exodus make his Enterance like John Cena enterance from here come the pain video game. He get in the ring.  
  
The match start.  
  
Irvine is taunting Exodus with a Matt Hardy taunt, but Exodus charge and gave him a Spinning wheel kick to his face. Exodus pick Irvine up and start to Irish whip him and pulled him back for a spinebuster. Then Exodus went near Irvine leg and put him in a Boston Crab unforunate Irvine was near the rope and ref called for a rope break. Irvine get up and quickly punch Exodus in the face and then he grab Exodus for a belly to belly suplex, both men was down. Then as Exodus was getting up, Irvine quickly get up and dropkick him in the face. Then Irvine grab Exodus by his leg and gave him a Big swing and drop him on his back of his head. As Exodus was down, Irvine drop his elbow on Exodus Chest. Irvine then pick him up for a back Suplex but Exodus counter it, Irvine grab him for a grapple but Exodus knee him in the gut, Then he grabbed Irvine but Irvine counter for a Dangerous DDT on Exodus head. Irvine went to pick him up but Exodus hit in the gut with his elbow and caught him with his F-U{finisher} but before he can make the pin, Sally Martin came out and interfere in match by attacking Exodus. The ref called for a DQ and Exodus get the win but Sally would not stop attacking, until Exodus grab her by her hand and place her in the F-U position but Irvine who had enough time to leave the ring and get his guiter, hit Exodus with it and then Irvine and Sally leave the ring while looking back smiling, while Exodus is getting up cursing at them.  
  
Break Time start  
  
The ads show these two boy, bore out their mind playing with E.G.W action figure.  
  
Chef: Hey Children!  
  
Boys: Hey Chef!{bore}  
  
Chef: What wrong Children!  
  
Boys: We bore and tried of playing with our same old lame Kaiba and Sonic toys!  
  
Chef: You know what you children need!  
  
Boys: And what that our D's suck!  
  
Chef: No!.. You need ...L.O.W ACTION FIGURE WHICH NOW COME WITH THE OWNER SQUALL LEONHART, THE WITCH HUNTER BADASS;AMON, AND TODAY MODEL WRESTLER JAMESON MUSASHI!  
  
Those toys look like a cooler verison of WWE toys.  
  
Boyone: COOL!!!!  
  
Boytwo: But wait! How do we know it not just a cheap pussy verison than these E.G.W toys!  
  
Chef: Because Dumbass! These Toys can actually move like it real, Watch! Hey Squall Catch Amon with the Tha So Gangsta!  
  
The Squall toy did his finisher on the toy Amon.  
  
Both Boy: WWWWWWOOOOOWWWW!!!!  
  
Chef: Hey Jameson! Balance my Check book!  
  
Chef hand him the check book and the toy Jameson actually balance his check book. Both of the boy look at their toys than at these new toys and they threw the old toy in a fireplace.  
  
Chef: SO GET THE NEW L.O.W EXTREME ACTION FIGURE! YES THEY CAN MOVE AND THEY CAN DO ANYTHING YOU TELL THEM TO!  
  
This ads was brought to you by L.O.W Industry and also brought to you by "Get a life Ass-hole" Industry.  
  
Kevin: And we back and incase you just tune in, That evil Witch who my co- host claim she was sick and came out and interfere with the match!  
  
Shinji: Hey maybe she had a speedy recovery, and beside haven't you heard the phrase behind every Strong man is his woman!  
  
Kevin: Yes I have and that reply to Every black man is a strong black woman, but the point is Exodus won because of Sally interfere but that did not stop. At the end of the match Exodus get hit by Guiter by Irvine!  
  
Shinji: Serve him right! For trying to hit Sally with his Finisher!  
  
Kevin: That woman was attacking him! What was he suppose to do? Stand there and take it in the ass!  
  
Shinji: Yes!! Kevin: You disgusted me!...Anyway time for the main event which is a tag match.  
  
Then Chris Benoit "Whatever" music hit and the fans were cheering off the wall.  
  
Spike come out like Edge Enterance and as soon He got to ring the music shift into American Badass theme song by Kid Rock and the fans were chanting Amon name over and over. Amon come out on his Motorcycle Like the Undertaker himself.  
  
Both men are in the ring. Then 50cent P.I.M.P music hit and the fans begin to boo. Domon and Bubba come out fire up and pissed.  
  
The match start, Amon and Domon is starting off.  
  
Amon and Domon tied up for a grapple, Amon let go to toe kick Domon but Domon grabbed his foot and hit him in the face with his elbow. Then Amon went to punch Domon back but Domon counter for a Edge-o-Matic pin, But Amon kick out on the count of two. Amon get up to grab Domon by the head but Domon hit him in the gut with his shoulder, The fans are behind Amon and spike. Domon went to grab him but Amon knee him in the gut, seeing this as a chance Amon try to go for his finisher but Domon quickly counter with a punch to the gut. Domon went to Irish whip Amon but Amon counter with a grapple move and DDT Domon. Domon get up fast to kick Amon but Amon counter and kick him in the gut, and out of nowhere Amon catch Domon with his finisher; The Amon Crusher{99crusher}. Amon went for a pin and Domon kick out on the count of one, Domon get up and Karate punch Amon in the neck then he follow up with fast punches and kick and finally a superkick{martial art style}. Then Domon went to make the tag and Bubba came in and as soon as he got in, he started to beat the shit out of Amon{Think Big Show beating the shit out of Eddie Guererro}, He kept throwing Amon around the ring on his back, He step on Amon chest, He tombstone Amon. Don't get me wrong Amon was trying to fight back but it was like David Vs Golith so Bubba kept counter Amon. Spike was waiting inpatiently while trying to get the fans support for Amon, Bubba set Amon up for a powerbomb position possibly setting up his Bitch-Maker Finisher. But Amon broke free and Dropkick Bubba to his knee, Bubba is down on one knee while trying to get up then Amon rolled over to Spike and tag him in. Spike quickly tranform to his Vampire form and the fans are going crazy with their cheer, Spike jump over the rope and start to run and closeline Bubba which Knock him down. Then Domon got in the ring and Spike closeline him, then he turn around and Dropkick Bubba back off his feet. The ref told Domon to get back in his counter and so he did, Spike Irishwhip Bubba to Domon counter. Domon make a blind tag on Bubba back but Spike Saw it anyway, Domon climb the turnbuckle and jump trying to hit Spike with a Splash but Spike Spear him and the Fans were going nut with the cheer. Then Amon was asking to get in and Spike tag him in, Spike then run and jump and Closeline Bubba out the ring. And Domon get up and walk into Amon Crusher, Amon get the pin and win the match. Then Squall show up with a Chair, he swing at Amon but Amon duck in the last second and Gave Squall a Vandamnater to Squall face, the rest of L.O.P came out to attack but Spike and Amon was fighting them off and the show ended like that. 


End file.
